


Jane Needs Our Help

by MedJuris1



Category: Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedJuris1/pseuds/MedJuris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane needs Rizzles fans to help her decipher the clues that Maura left for her in a letter. Don't let Jane down!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, this is just a silly little thing that came in to my head. Depending on your thoughts, it may be the only chapter. This is less about a real story for Jane and Maura, and more of a scavenger hunt for the entertainment of Rizzles fans. But, I do intend for this to go somewhere. If there is to be updates, they may not be daily. Sorry. Thanks for any reviews in advance. And double thank yous to people who answer any questions posed. They may get harder and require some research on your part.

Dear Jane,

I have a confession for you, my friend.  
One I’ve held on to so long.  
I couldn’t think of how to tell you,  
In words, in writing, or song.  
So today I have decided,  
to use our memories,  
and travel back through space and time,  
To tell you how I want things to be.  
Do you remember the day we first met,  
At the Division 1 Café?  
I thought you were a hooker,  
And you wouldn’t let me pay.  
I was concerned about your health,  
And was only being me,  
When I suggested leafy green vegetables,  
Because of a what deficiency?

 

Jane, if you remember the answer … I will send you the next clue ..

Help Jane out?


	2. Jane Moves Forward!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Wow! So glad some of you liked this. I really thought I may be laughed off. I do plan on this leading somewhere, but it will entirely depend on you, the readers, to move this story along. Jane is counting on you.

Jane,   
I was so excited when I received your text with the correct answer to my little riddle. I supposed it is a bit cowardly to play this game with you when I am across the ocean in France, but there was no way I could do it if I were any closer. It took all the courage I have to do what I am doing now. By the way, you STILL need more Vitamin D! Here is your next riddle: 

I was not sure how it happened,  
how you became so important to me,  
but you walked right through my defenses,   
and accepted me for me.   
It has kept me up at night thinking,  
but I couldn’t figure it out,  
how I could never live without you now,  
and of that I have no doubt.   
But then the answer came so easy,   
And now it rests within my heart.  
It’s how good that you have treated me,  
right from the very start.   
You have always tried to please me,  
You have always given your best.  
And I could never quite say thank you enough,   
For running with what written on your chest.

Jane, you know what to do. I sure hope you respond.


	3. Jane Is On A Roll!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to put out there, but I have been super busy. Thank you so much for playing along. Jane is very grateful.

Dear Jane,  
I laughed so hard at your text message with the word P.U.K.E. in it. It means so much to me that you are respecting me through this little game I have going on and not calling me. I appreciate that you understand I am a little nervous. Alright, here is your next clue.   
M. 

 

I have never been so happy,  
than when you are with me.  
And I hardly can remember,  
the way things used to be.  
You challenge all my logic,  
and defy most every rule.  
You’re the one I want to be with,  
whenever life is cruel.   
I have never known such laughter,  
in all my worldly days.   
Than the ones I’ve spent beside you,  
At work, at home, or at play   
Sometimes you make me angry,  
Like when you jump from a bridge,  
And to get back at you I make you,  
Eat food from the …. ……. …… 

Jane…. I am counting on you. I hope to hear from you soon.


	4. Jane Is Getting Warmer

Dear Jane,  
Thank you so much for getting back to me, although the attitude wasn’t necessary. I believe feasting from the “dead people fridge” was a fair punishment for your impulsive behavior. It was a foolish decision to jump from that bridge. Anyway, here is your next riddle.   
M. 

I’m getting much more nervous,  
The more this game is played.  
Since figuring out mysteries,  
Is the reason you get paid.   
But I really must keep going,   
I must stay on this track,  
I’m willing to risk everything,  
And there is no turning back.   
It frightens me to think,  
Of what life would be like,  
If I didn’t feel your presence  
all around me day and night.   
So I open up myself to you  
despite the fear it brings,   
And you can tell I’m nervous  
since I’m twisting one of …. 

Jane, I am sorry if this is starting to make you uncomfortable. I do hope I hear from you..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane needs YOUR help to keep going.. :)


	5. Jane May Know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help Jane. :)

Dear Jane,  
Thank you for responding to me. I was, indeed, twisting my rings. It still bothers me to know that I share this trait with Paddy Doyle, but I have learned to live with it. I am a little worried. I haven’t heard from you since you responded. I have texted a couple of times and have received no response. I know you are probably just busy, but I worry that you have figured out what is in my heart and on my mind. So, this is the last riddle I will send to you. It should leave no doubt, and I hope that the response I receive from you is favorable.   
Love,   
Maura   
The time has come for you to know,   
the confession of my heart.   
So let’s go back through memories,   
to how it came to start.   
I loved you at the Merch,   
When you stared into my chest,  
And when you allowed me play softball,  
Even though I was a pest.   
I loved you when you saved my life,   
More than once it seems,  
And I’ve loved you over and over,  
So many times in all my dreams.  
I loved you when I fixed your nose,   
and examined your sore toe,   
and I scared myself so many times,  
thinking surely you would know.   
I’ve made some big mistakes,  
There is a correction I must do,  
I was so wrong about Ian,   
The love of my life will always be…

Please Jane, I hope you respond.


	6. Jane for the Win

Hi Maura,

Sorry that it has taken so long for me to respond, and for sending this long text you are about to receive.

Jane  
*****

I'm really not the wordy type,

you know this much is true.

But I thought I'd try my best to send

a riddle back to you.

Yes, I knew your secret,

it's no different than mine.

And I really must apologize,

for the years that I was blind.

At first I just denied it,

And then I held it in,

I was just so damn terrified,

to lose you as my friend.

But all those days are over,

I'm not hiding anymore.

If you want me, come and get me,

I'm right outside ….

Help Maura?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The end. Thank you all so much for follows, favs, and reviews. They were soo fun to receive. I am glad that you enjoyed and literally joined me in this fiction. We have a little Rizzles community, so I thought this kind of interaction would be fun. See you again if something strikes me. Some of you have suggested a sequel, and I am strongly considering it. J


End file.
